


Sunlight

by FairyDrink



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDrink/pseuds/FairyDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra gets dragged to sunbathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This drable is set in an AU created through tumblr RP with theoperaofmydeath, in which Rip survives and seeks asylum under Hellsing. Warning for a lot of fluff, as they are already in a relationship by this point.

I was being dragged by the hand, not the most dignified position to be as the director of Hellsing. Was this what boys felt like when their girlfriends forced them to do things? I grumbled when my feet touched sand. I hated the beach. The woman, vampire, in front of me, however, was humming to a tune as she carried a parasol big enough to cover all of her. I knew she wasn’t as sensitive to sunlight as Alucard and Seras, but to be this excited about the beach…  
"Here!" she planted the parasol in a way that showcased her inhuman strength and looked back at me. "Here ve vill set camp, mein fraulein!"  
She pulled me to her and started unbottoning my summer dress, which she had picked out herself.  
"Hey, hey, what do you think you are doing?" I tried to stop her but to no avail. At least I had put on a swimsuit underneath, though of course it was a one-piece. I had no need for bikinis as I only ever swam as a form of exercise. I sighed and reluctantly allowed her to finish what she was doing.  
"Der doctor said you need sunlight. Vhat vould be zhe point if you are all covered?" "I could just take vitamin D supplements, you know…"  
"Nonsense! You are a human and need sun. Like flowers!"  
I was about to point out that made no sense, but then she added,”And zhe Major never let me go to the beach…” I shook my head; so this was about her wanting a trip to the beach. She could have said it earlier… The sun, however, was nice. I truly was inside my office too much… maybe I could start going to the garden for a couple of hours every day. I laid flat on my stomach on one of the towels she had laid out for us and she did the same under the shade of the parasol. The sarong she had wrapped around her slipped just enough to uncover her freckled shoulders. She looked content in the warmth, almost like a cat.  
She stretched her hand out for mine  
“Sleep, Integra. I vill vake you up in half an hour”  
I intertwined my fingers with hers and smiled back. For once it could be her who watched over me, even if only for some minutes.


End file.
